Tengo un correo
by Sevprince
Summary: Bueno, pues este mi primer fic! asi que no os sorprendais de que este fatalXD que bien me vendo en? One-shot. Severus en uno de sus dias malos. Inspirado en canciones de Bon Jovi. Mi intencion es mejorar asi que reviews please!


**Disclaimer:**** ni la historia ni los personajes son mios, todos pertenecen a J.K. (ya me gustaría q fuera mio uno en concreto, aunque de otro modo…)**

**Gracias por vuestra ayuda, Runa Kanae y Madame Dobato^^**

Sintió escocer los ojos. Los cerró y consiguió reprimir sus lágrimas, lágrimas que nunca salían, pero que tampoco se iban. Se encontraba solo en su habitación, sentado en la cama intentando controlar su respiración agitada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía de dejar de pensar en ella? Siempre que estaba solo, la sentía tan cerca… pero no, estaba muerta, ella no volvería a hablarle, no volvería a mirarle con esos ojos verdes que él había aprendido a amar, ni aunque fueran con odio, tal como lo hicieron las últimas veces que se encontraban con los suyos, unos ojos negros y fríos.

-¡Mierda! - Cogió lo primero que vio, la silla de su escritorio y la tiró contra la pared - ¡Mierda! - tiró los papeles de un manotazo - ¡¡MIERDA!! – de un fuerte empujón hizo caer la mesa.

Derrotado cayó sentado de nuevo en la cama y se sujeto la cabeza con las manos. Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, había tantas cosas que quería decirle… Observó el caos que acababa de crear en su habitación y se fijó en los pergaminos y el tintero que estaban en el suelo, entonces tuvo una idea, una idea desesperada.

Puso la mesa de pie de nuevo, los pergaminos sobre la mesa y cogió el tintero y una pluma. Se inclinó sobre el trozo en blanco esperando un segundo, y comenzó a escribir.

_Querida Lily,_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, me he decidido a escribirte, tengo que contarte algo que nunca dije. Ya se que nunca recibirás esta carta, pero siento la necesidad de hablarte y tengo el presentimiento de que podrás leerla, porque a veces te siento tan cerca, que tengo la sensación de que estes aquí, mirando por encima de mi hombro viendo lo que hago, como en los viejos tiempos… ¿Es posible que me hayas perdonado y vengas a verme? ¿Tal vez ya sabes lo que hago por ti? Tienes que saberlo, todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti._

_Desde que te fuiste me estoy muriendo por dentro, aunque nadie pueda verlo, son sentimientos que nunca me he dignado a sacar, recuerdos de una vida diferente, algunos te harían reír, otros te separaron de mi. Cometí un error, entiéndeme, solo soy un hombre. Lo estropee todo y ahora lo estoy pagando con creces. Mira mi cara, no hay precio que yo no haya pagado por decirte esas palabras._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no supe apreciar tu amistad? No vi como ese brillo en tus ojos se apagaba, no vi como todo terminaba. Algunos dicen que en la vida hay que caer para levantarse, para poder aprender._

_Lloré, intenté negar este amor, pero no puedo evitarlo, te amo, y lo he hecho siempre._

_Luego te fuiste con él… y yo no puede evitar, cada vez que estabas a su lado, cada vez que te decía esas palabras al oído que tu tanto necesitabas escuchar y que yo nunca tuve valor para decirte, desee ser él, porque esas palabras eran mías, para decírtelas hasta el fin de los tiempos._

_Nunca hubo suerte en mis dados, por mucho que jure que siempre estaría contigo, que nada nos separaría, juré que te protegería, y aun así…_

_Debes saberlo, te amare siempre, hasta que las estrellas no brillen, hasta que las palabras no rimen y hasta que los cielos exploten. Y sé que cuando me muera estarás en mis pensamientos, siempre…_

Después de eso no pudo más. Al levantarse le temblaban las piernas, no recordaba estar tan mal desde hacia mucho tiempo, se dirigió a la cama y se quedó allí tumbado, no fue a cenar, ni tampoco a desayunar a la mañana siguiente. Supuso que debía de haberse quedado dormido aunque no recordaba haber cerrado los ojos en ningún momento. Por fin decidió levantarse, y se metió en la ducha dejando correr el agua sobre su cuello. Volvió a su cuarto y se fijo en que aun habían cosas tiradas por el suelo. Las recogió y las puso sobre la mesa. Se alejaba hacia la puerta pero… un momento. Volvió al escritorio. La carta que escribió anoche estaba ahí, pero no, no era su carta, una letra pulcra y estilizada había sustituido a la suya. ¿Qué…?

Medio minuto se quedó paralizado viendo esa letra, no, no podía ser… Cogió la carta y se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos. Esa letra, era la de ella, la de Lily… pero ella estaba… muerta, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, comenzó a leer la carta.

_Severus,_

_Gracias por tu carta. Después de leerla solo tengo una cosa que decirte, te quiero. ¿Cómo no pudiste verlo? Yo siempre te quise, en un principio fuiste un gran amigo, mi mejor amigo, siempre me apoyabas, y era muy feliz a tu lado, pero después esa amistad para mi se fue transformando en algo más._

_Por eso, aquellas palabras me dolieron más que nada, porque me las dijiste tu, y para mi fue imposible de olvidar ese sentimiento que me cruzó el cuerpo partiéndome el corazón._

_Siempre me apena pensar en lo diferente que podría haber sido todo, si yo hubiera sabido perdonar. Sin embargo la distancia hace olvidar y nosotros nos distanciamos por completo. Aunque de todas formas siempre guarde un cariño especial hacia ti._

_Con todo esto no estoy intentando que te sientas peor, te he estado viendo varias veces, y no soporto verte así. Por eso, quiero que sepas, que yo ya te había perdonado, y que no te sientas culpable porque aquello que hiciste._

_Severus, te perdono._

_Severus,_

_Te quiero._

Unas gotas cayeron sobre el pergamino y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. ¿era una broma? ¿Cómo podía haber llegado esto aquí? Levantó la mirada, y con el pergamino aun en su mano salió por la puerta, con paso rápido.

La habitación quedó en silencio cuando él se fue, no había nadie allí, solo una fría corriente de aire que salia por la ventana.

**Reviews por favor!! Y díganme si ven algún fallo^^**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
